Raulson Oneshots
by CordeliaGoode
Summary: Series of American Horror Story Raulson Oneshots, mainly on Bananun and Foxxay. Sometimes fluffy, sometimes serious, sometimes a little sexy.
1. Warm Soup (Bananun)

Lana awakes unaware of where she is. She looks around, her vision hazy, to find herself in a small room. Two beds is all there is. Despite a somewhat transparent curtain between the two, she can see the one opposite of her is empty. She tries to sit up but the straps on her arms stop her. She flinches as the IV in her arm is tugged at from her attempts. She doesn't remember how or why she ended up here.

"Goddamn drugs," she thinks to herself, "It should come back to me when they wear off."

Except her attempts to break the IV out of her arm fails.

"Damn it," she curses under her breath. After all the pills and even electroshock therapy, this is what finally puts a dent in her memory. She feels a rush of anger flow through her body, towards that bitch of a nun, towards Briarcliff in general.

"This place is inhumane," she thinks about how badly she wants it shut down. Her anger at herself overrides her anger at Sister Jude. She feels like an idiot for letting herself forget what happened, and for being in this position in general. Her entire body feels chilled with only a thin sheet covering her from the frigid room. Tears begin to flow from her brown eyes and down her cold cheeks.

She hears the door creak open and quickly tries to stop crying.

"Are you dressed Miss Winters?" Calls a voice that she can't quite place.

"Yes," Lana responds softly through her tears.

In walks a young blonde nun carrying a tray in her arms.

"Hello Miss Winters," she pauses, "are you feeling okay?"

"What happened?" She responds with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Another patient attacked you. Slammed you into a kitchen shelve. Are you feeling any better? The meds should help ease the pain."

"The meds aren't doing shit besides taking my memories away from me."

"Miss Winters, you suffered a concussion. It's not the meds," she smiles, "I promise you that."

Suddenly it occurs to Lana who she's speaking with. "Are you Sister Mary Eunice?"

"Yes. And I brought you something... Just don't tell Sister Jude."

"Why are you being so nice?" She questions the nun with a sense of suspicion in her voice.

Sister Mary just smiles at Lana, with a sense of a blush spreading across her cheeks. She sets the tray on the floor momentarily, unstrapping Lana from her constraints.

Lana sits up in her bed and Sister Mary sits at her feet, handing the tray to her.

"Warm soup. I know these rooms can get quite cold, especially in the winter."

"Thank you," Lana smiles for the first time since she was locked away,"Thank you so much Sister."

Sister Mary caresses the brunette's cold cheeks, softly whispering, "Don't cry dear. Everything will be alright."

Lana smiles bright, as this is the first real kindness anyone has shown her since she arrived. She doesn't understand it but she won't question it. Although afraid to overstep her boundaries, she pulls the Sister into her arms and hugs her tightly.

Sister Mary returns the gesture, wrapping her arms around her patient as she cries on her shoulder. Lana feels a new sense of hope upon her as she lets go.

"Once again, thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss Winters."


	2. Autumn Leaves (Foxxay)

Cordelia lays awake watching her girlfriend sleep next to her, twirling her messy blonde hair between her fingers as if she didn't know it'd awaken her.

"Delia," she groans, barely audible as she's woken from her peaceful rest.

"Good morning Misty," Cordelia responds softly as a bright smile shines across her face.

"Why'd you wake me? I'm too tired Delia."

"I missed you, sweetheart."

"I missed you too... I love you."

"I love you too..." Cordelia pauses, "I'm going to take a shower if you don't mind."

"Of course not. But nice ass," Misty teases as her girlfriend rises from the bed in only a bra.

"Where are my- ugh, never mind," Cordelia says as Misty giggles with her undergarments in hand, "I'm going now." She collects some clothing from her drawers and gets in the shower.

Misty slowly slides out of bed and throws on a red lace dress and throws a black shawl over her shoulders. She twirls around a few times, smiling in the mirror before slipping into her black boots. She walks to the kitchen and smells fresh coffee being made.

"Delia! You're already out?"

"Yes, I'm making us something. Will you sit on the patio while you wait?"

"Yeah," the younger blonde responds, already halfway out the door. The cool autumn air hits her in the face and nearly knocks her over in her drowsy half sleep.

"I need some goddamn coffee," she thinks to herself. Her and Cordelia built the small brick patio together. A sliding glass door led straight into the kitchen and up against the back wall of the house was a small glass table with two black chairs pulled up to it. Misty pulls the door behind her and takes a seat. She rubs her hands together and pulls on her shawl in an attempt to stay warm. After a few minutes that felt like forever to the younger witch, Cordelia appears in the door way with two trays.

"Hi dear."

"What you have?" Misty smirks.

"I'm having a bagel and coffee. For you, does an English muffin with a mocha latte sound good?"

Misty's face lights up like a Christmas tree. Cordelia knows she has an obsession with lattes.

"Thank you. Come here." Cordelia comes to Misty and she wraps her arms around the older witch and kisses her. Cordelia develops a light blush.

"Delia, we live together for gods sake. When will you stop blushing when we kiss?"

Cordelia just laughs in response and takes a seat. The two enjoy their breakfast and discuss the future of the Coven. Cordelia had assigned Misty as head of the council along with Zoe and Queenie at her side when Myrtle was burned at the stake.

"The leaves are so pretty," Misty points out.

"Not as pretty as you," Cordelia chuckles.

"Oh cmon now, that was beyond corny," Misty teases.

"But true."

"I love ya."

"I love you too," Cordelia caresses the younger witch's cheek from across the table, making her smile.

"You up for some fun?" Misty stands up.

"What are you doing?!" Cordelia shouts as her girlfriend picks her up and carries her off to bed. She throws her down and jumps on her.

Cordelia barely gets out, "Woah kitten!" before Misty has her pinned down and begins making out with her.


End file.
